Perfect
by BlackRoseOpal
Summary: My less depressing ONESHOT. Just read it and enjoy it. No fancy summaries or anything. :-  I write to write.


Zero leaned against the hallway wall. Light faintly streamed in from the open doorway which led to a wide room where a tiny solitary figure sat at the piano, playing a very slow, sad, lonely tune. Zero leaned his head back, listening to Yuki, who was completely oblivious to his presence right outside the doorway. Her fingers clunked at the keys awkwardly, trying to get through a difficult part in the song, but then went right back to the simple sultry measure. Zero was lost in the song, even when Yuki stopped playing his mind wandered off into the fantasies in the back of his shut in mind.

"Zero?"

He snapped back into reality as he heard Yuki's soft voice unusually close. He slowly glanced to his left and saw her standing in the hallway, holding a stack of sheet music.

"How long have you been there?" Zero muttered, shaking the silver bangs out of his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same question."

Zero looked down and answered, "A while. I like to listen to you play."

Yuki's face heated up in a light pink hue as she said, "You…were…listening to me? I sounded awful though! I can't get that one part right! The whole time, Zero?"

"Not the…whole time," Zero said, forcing back a smirk. Yuki's cheeks darkened from pink to a light red. She glanced away, but then something clicked in her brain and she looked back.

"What were you thinking about before I came out?"

"Hmm?"

"You were smiling at something. You seemed lost in thought."

Zero's expression remained solemn and emotionless as he stared at Yuki's mahogany eyes, always warm and selfless.

"Yori-chan was talking to me today," he confessed. "She said that we are always together, you and I, and constantly hanging out, talking. She's surprised we…"

His voice trailed off before he could finish.

"What?" Yuki pressed. "Tell me!"

Zero shook his head and replied, "Tell you later."

Yuki frowned and stomped her foot and said, "No! You always say that! Tell me now!"

Zero chuckled lowly and whispered, "Trust me; you don't even want to know. It would ruin your day."

Yuki leaned over and craned her neck to look at Zero. Though leaning against the wall, he still towered over her. He ran his fingers through his hair and whipped the bangs from his face again.

"Please tell me, Zero," Yuki begged. She stuck her hand out and poked Zero in the side, causing him to groan and contort his torso away from Yuki's reach, grabbing her wrist.

"Please just let it go," he grumbled, giving her a pleading side glance. "Please Yuki."

"Give me a reason why I should let it go," Yuki demanded, placing her fists on her hips. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes impatiently. Zero groaned again and replied harshly, "Because you have Kuran! As much as I agree with Yori-chan..."

"What? What has she said that you _agree_ with? Kaname is… just too much. He's too uptight. He saved my life, but… just that. I mean…"

She stopped slowly as Zero moved away from the wall and turned to face her.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone," he said, taking her hands tightly, looking seriously into her eyes. Yuki looked up slowly and nodded in hesitation.

"Yes," she said softly. Zero looked around, as if to make sure the coast was clear and then leaned in towards Yuki and whispered softly, "Yori-chan asid she's surprised we haven't kissed yet."

Yuki searched for words but her breath became shallow as Zero's lips barely grazed across her cheek and rested slowly on her lips. Her face heated up swiftly as she felt the kiss growing. Zero began to pull back after a while.

He didn't want her to be mad.

As he started to pull away, he was surprised as Yuki reached around and pulled him back before he could break the kiss. She felt a smile on his lips as he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and softly placed a cool hand at the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. Yuki's head spun, her face was on fire. It felt as if time stopped as she realized it was Zero all along. Zero, the one who was always there, the one who protected her himself, the one with whom she shared a special blood bond with. It was him all along.

Wanting to be closer, Yuki reached up and held onto his shoulders as she stood on her tip-toes, lengthening their kiss. It seemed like hours although it was only a few seconds. Zero pulled away first, afraid the headmaster was right around the corner. He chuckled as Yuki's red face slowly rose to look at him. Quietly, she asked, "How-How was that?"

The first real smile appeared on Zero's lips as he softly replied.

"Perfect."

* * *

**N/A: **Hey! This ONESHOT was MUCH less depressing than my other one. I actually wrote this a long time ago and just now typed it up. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
